A change within
by Yumino-san
Summary: Title might change...
1. The confession

First fanfic so please do not flame and don't be mean. So anyways, the character and

anime doesn't belong to me and yada, yada, yada… So, let's start!

* * *

It was a beautiful sunny day, a young brunette with hazel eyes was exited yet at the same time nervous. She's has been sending love notes to Kyo, the most popular boy in school, well one of them. Now they're going to meet and she's super nervous, she's been up from 5 am to make sure that she looked her best. It was time to go to school, so she puts on a cap so that her hair won't be messed up by the wind and that she won't look like a complete mess when she sees Kyo. Her hair was long until her waist and curls a little at the end.

The first period was P.E. class, her friend Miki, a girl with short blue hair and blue eyes, was with her and they had gymnastics. They are very good, yet they never joined the cheerleading club.

Second period was hell to her, it was.... MATH! (Even if it's not that dreaded for me. I like math and I'm also good at it. XP) She had to answer questions she didn't even understand...

Finally, the bell rang signalling that it was lunch time, the time that Mikan and Kyo were going to meet and Mikan confesses. The place was behind the school, at the stairs leading to the cafeteria. (N/A: I based Mikan's school description on the one I go.) Mikan was really nervous, when she got there, she took off her cap and walked there blushing like an apple. The lad was waiting calmly while he held the notes she wrote to him.

"Hi, you must be the one who wrote me these notes." Mikan nodded.

"You must also be the one who takes pictures of me and puts it in my locker.

–No! I don't do those things! I don't even own a camera. Well, I do but, it's my parents' and they forbade me to bring it to school!

–It's okay! I was just kidding. I never got those things!

–But,but!

–I'm not blaming, it was a joke. I'm just playing. Anyways, what did you want to tell me?

–I-I-I-

–Take a deep breath, calm down, and then talk.

–I LOVE YOU!

–Okay, then… Umm…Will you be my girlfriend?

–Oh my god, yes! "

After that, Mikan and Kyo went on dates and forever stayed together…NOT! Kyo is a popular boy, so of course he was still near plenty of girls. He lies to Mikan while he goes to bars and makes out with girls, goes to parties and once again make out with girls.

Mikan knows that it would be hard, but still continuously forgave him for not being with her much, but once she thought about surprising him. Instead, she was the one surprised. Not the good king if I may add. She went to Kyo's classroom and saw him kissing another girl.

"Mm…I love you Maya-chan.

–I love you too, but what about your girlfriend?

–I only dated her because I got dared by someone. So, I don't care at all."

Mikan ran away without making any noise and shushed her sobs. Our brunette went to Miki and told her everything.

Miki, who was a tomboy, clenched her fist and told her to stay right where she is and left. Mikan didn't know why Miki acted like that she was worried but shrugged it off.

Miki loved to fight, so usually went to the streets and alleys to fight drunken bastards and guys. Never once has she lost a fight. Mikan still didn't know why she was like that, but was glad that she's a tomboy. The blue haired girl was like a sister to Mikan. She always fought off the other girls who bully our young brunette.

However once, Miki came back with bruises and cuts all over her body, she fought with gangsters again, but she still won and with that, she says that she has gotten worst bruises than that.

*Boom!*

'What the, thought Mikan.

"Now, where were we, Mikan?

–Hey! What's the big i- Mikan! Please tell her to let go of me and please tell her to stop! She hit me a lot!  
–Shut up. I know Mikan's nice, but I will not listen! You broke her heart, she gave you everything she had to you and you keep on breaking her heart over and over again! It's won't happened this time!

–Wha… how?

–She wanted to surprise you, so went to you classroom, but when she opened the door and saw you kissing another girl. That, Mikan could tolerate that but after she heard what you said to Maya, she will maybe allow that but I won't! Do you remember the words exact that you said?

–N-no!

–Let me tell you your exact words! 'I only dated her because I was dared by someone. So I don't care at all.'

Do you remember now?

–She's lying! Mikan, who would you believe; her or your own boyfriend!"

Mikan took a big gulp of air. She knew that it'll be hard… She knew that something like that would happen one day. So be it…

"If I had to choose, I'd choose my best friend. And for the record, I was the one who heard those words!" Tears spilled out of her eyes and rolled down her cheek and nose. The brunette went closer to Kyo and… …a loud **SLAP **was heard…

"I officially break up with you Kyo! I loved you so much! You seriously disappoint me, yelled Mikan.

–No! Wait!"

He never got a chance to continue since Mikan already left. Miki, who was shocked that Mikan really slapped the guy, finally snapped out of the trance, took the guy and threw him in a random pile of fan girls. Then, Miki ran and looked for her best friends but when Miki finally found Mikan, she was under a tree. Her favourite kind of tree, a sakura tree… Our pigtailed friend was crying her eyes out. When Miki looked close enough at the tears, it seemed as through her emotions and her memories flowed out with the tears…

* * *

There, my first chapter is done. I don't know if it's any good but oh well. Please leave a comment

so that I would know either to continue the story or just delete it.

See you all next time.


	2. The confessed

Hey! I'm not so sure about the story but honestly I don't really care anymore. If you guy don't like it then just simply don't read. I never obligated you people to read. So the disclaimer is on the first chapter. Now let's start.

* * *

In a slumber filled night, a raven haired boy was in his bed, wide awake and thinking about a certain girl… She was the person he loved so much and he thought she did too… He still doesn't understand what the problem was. Why was it all like this? Why couldn't it work out between them…? (Because I need him to like some other chick…)

The raven haired boy had crimson red eyes and was one of the best agents of Gakuen Alice. He had a special power that they called an 'alice' and he had one of the most powerful one of all, fire… This handsome child was known as the black cat, the so called unluckiest animal.

The girl was a pink haired with peach colour eyes. It was unknown to the lad that she only started to be with him only to gain popularity…

In the morning, at school, the new of the break up was spread like wild fire. Almost the entire school knew of it, unluckily for the crimson eyed lad but luckily for the pink haired girl of course.

For the whole time, our ruby coloured eyes lad had been confessed for as much step he walked in a day. The girls kissed the floor he walked on, created fan clubs for him and almost all the girl portion of school came running over to his locker right after every class...

Yet unknown to them, after every period, the lad takes his stuff and goes to the special Sakura tree directly. No looking back at the girl (the peach eyed girl) and keep moving forward with life.

In the dude's mind, he was still weeping but on his face, lays a cold, hard shell that seals away his emotions from peeping eyes… No matter what happens, he swore to keep the mask on at all cost and time…

He only snapped out of his huge bubble of thoughts when a girl came running to the tree and jumped. She jumped high enough and pulled him down with her. The only thought in his head was; 'Wow! What the hell!' But that wasn't a compliment, it was more like a 'WTF' thing…

The girl, who had purple coloured hair and silver looking eyes was standing right in front of him and staring with wide eyes. Some what enchanted, the girl started to drool… Unknown to herself, she muttered: "Wow, you look so gorgeous right now… With your black hair and rare red eyes…"

Dumb struck because of a compliment both the boy and the girl snapped out of confusion and stood up brutally. They both noticed who ever it was who they bumped into and wanted to get up, but their body refused to listen to their command… And so, the girl blurted out: "Hi, I'm Sherry Ai and I love you!"

Right after those nine words and confession words were out, she blushed crimson red and slapped her hand in front of her mouth. The guy, who was still hurting about his break up, had slight tears that started to form in the corner of his eyes… Unfortunately, that did not go unnoticed by the girl.

-Hey! What's the matter! You shouldn't cry! Ahhh! Ummmm, please don't start crying, I'm horrible with crying people! Wahhh! , yelled Sherry.

-What are you talking about? asked the boy as he brutally wiped the tear away.

-You were crying just now", argued Sherry.

At that time the young man was already mad and so he yelled: "Shut up if you value your life!"

Some how, a lot of people was watching without them knowing, a pair of eyes twinkled for a second… Suddenly and somehow, some unsuspecting students fainted…

Through, it's more like they're knocked out…

It was the famous, Mr. Bear. The living bear who beats up everyone who dares come into the forest and unlucky them, he found them. Mr. Bear is specialised in boxing, even if it's not tall, and doesn't look strong, it has the darkest eyes anyone has ever seen and it's the strongest boxer in the academy as a non-human…

When some other students turn around, they don't have enough time to run or yell, no sound escaped them before they were knocked out silently. Well, it was either that or knocked out then he would have done a really strong uppercut and made them fly back to the academy...

At that time, they finally noticed and became beat red, the young lad covered his face with his bangs and turned sideways and the girl just openly turned crimson red…

Yes, they were embarrassed, but no, they were not guilty about it. They did not see any reason to why they should be ashamed of being together. They were both single and they were one male and one female, there is no law that separates these two beings.

Yet some how, to the boy, he started to be happy again, but silently vowed to never fall in love ever again… Some say he's really tough and cold as a rock or even the Atlantic but inside of him lies a weak and sensitive self who hides behind that empty and cold shell for protection from everyone around him, including himself… Afraid of what people would think of him when they saw the real boy under the mask. Inside of him, even if he didn't want to admit it, he wished that one day, a person would be able to penetrate his shell and get to him and actually like him or maybe even love him for who he really is…

Yet he knew that that girl was not the one he was looking for…

I don't accept your confession, I don't like you one bit. Look for love at some one you know well and understand you, he said and walked away while the girl was happy with a huge smile on her face…

* * *

Okay, I have no idea what to write next, so hopefully you drop a review so that I could improve my writing, I might not get a living out of it but hey, it's a pass time that could be useful in the future! Anyways, bye!


	3. The meeting Part 1

Okay, so this isn't the meeting you're thinking about, it's not the meeting for Natsume and Mikan. It's for the other two and no they haven't appeared in the story yet… So anyway, let's start!

* * *

_In a room filled with stuffed animals and actual pets, there was a young boy. He was 8 years old and had crystal blue eyes and sunny yellow hair. At that time he didn't know that his family was planning his future and that they already know how he would react to things. No matter how hard it is or how easy it is, the young boy will do his best, he learned to seal his emotions away and replace them with a shy yet playful nature. That young boy's name was Nogi, Ruka. _

_In his time of need there was a girl with jet black hair and amethyst coloured eyes that always helped him and kept him company, in little time, the boy fell in love with the girl. He never asked her name and never gave his away and somehow, the girl already knew and called him by his given name. _

_She always came over by the window with weird inventions and games, each time was a different game and each time was fun and memorable. _

_Soon, the boy was impatient for her, the young girl who always came over to play with him. She gave him a feeling of warmth he could not get from his family neither can he get it from his friends at school. They were always happy during that moment together. His parents never knew of the girl, his maids and butlers knew of her and like their young master, they did not know the identity of the young woman. _

_One day, he was getting bullied at school, they knew he who he was but they also knew that he would do nothing to protect himself because they knew that he was too nice to even hurt a fly and at that moment of need, the girl appeared and chased away the guys who were bullying the yellow haired boy, with a weird looking gun and a weird looking glove with a horse shoe attached to it. _

_That day, she kissed his injuries and wiped her mouth with a purple handkerchief and sown on it was a beautiful firefly and the initials "H.I.". The girl used the other side to wipe his arms and legs but there was a scratch that was more serious than any other. She used her hankie and tied it around his injury and left. From a distance, he heard her say: "I'm sorry, I have to leave. Hopefully, we'll meet when we're older!" _

_After that day, he never saw her again… His only clue about who she is is her handkerchief with her initials on it. Every moment with her made him miss her more but learned to not hide his feelings. He showed them to the whole world and always had that hankie in his pocket. To him it was his lucky charm and his source of courage. Unluckily for him, during his time of need there wasn't anyone to comfort him but after a while, a boy came and helped the boy. Slowly, he started to forget the girl. His only reminder was the thing in his pocket. The boy who helped him slowly became his best friend and the people who used to bully him slowly learned that his parents were famous models and designers._

Now, him and his best friend changed school and went to Gakuen Alice. The girl from his childhood, a blur to his memories yet her voice was as clear as glass.

"Ruka, stop dreaming, she might finally show up," Said an emotionless voice. Ruka, turned his head towards his best friend and asked: "How would you know Natsume?

-Well, the teacher's introducing a new girl with the same description of what you said the girl from your childhood has. Didn't you say jet black hair like mine and amethyst coloured eyes?

-Yeah….

-Well, the girl in front of the class has jet black hair and amethyst eyes", reasoned Natsume.

Ruka, who now became shy, raised his head high and looked towards the teacher. What he saw made him shocked, Natsume was right! There was a girl who had that exact description! All that he needed to do was hear her voice. (If I was nice enough and was in the mood, I would have made them be together from the beginning but then the story would've been too short and it'll be no fun at all.)

Unluckily for him, she had a sore throat and had a device that says what you want by typing it in. It was already invented by a girl, so he thought it resembles to her anyway but dismissed the thought as the teacher resumed talking. It was a long day of following Natsume around and thinking of that girl. He didn't listen to the teacher fully so did not catch her name. If everything was similar, then he would confront the girl and ask if she knew a boy called Ruka Nogi when she was young.

Soon, school came to an end and everyone rushed out of the school. Natsume and Ruka went to their separate ways and when Ruka came to a stop in front of his house, he saw the cars of his parents. That was unusual, it was rare that they were both home at the same time.

Curious and carefully, he entered the mansion. The maids and butlers greeted him like usual and everything was at their place in the mansion. Then again, maybe it wasn't. His parents were waiting for him at the end of the row of workers and greeted him with heart warming smiles and hugs.

They looked suspicious to the ocean coloured eyed boy and when he asked why they were here at the same time and together, they exchanged a look of accord and said: "Ruka, since you were little, you were engaged with the daughter of the Imai family and she transferred to your school soon."

The guy was really shocked, why? Because when he was little, he silently vowed to himself that he would marry the girl who protected him and made him feel the warmth that his parents failed to give him. The heart-warming smiles and hugs that he received from his parents were different, it felt warm but not as warm and as relaxing as the one the girl gave him.

He also knew that if it's been too long and he didn't object, his parents' decision would be harder and harder to change and so, he confronted them. He told them about his meeting with the black haired girl and the feeling she gave him.

This time was different from before, they kept being persistent about their decision and their final words were "…**and that's final!**" Meaning no more arguing because they will get mad and things might not be good or well at all.

The boy was beyond mad, furious even. His parents always made decisions for him and yet did not care about how he felt at all. He knew that they knew it wasn't enough to prove that they really loved or even cared for him, they knew that, but made no effort in changing or doing anything.

The next morning, he did his usual morning routine and added the good mornings to his parents and left for school. He saw the girl again and decided he would just simply ask her.

When he arrived at school, Natsume wasn't there yet but he was pretty sure that he was going to fashionably late, like usual. Somehow, he was glad. Like that, he wouldn't have to deal with Natsume and explain why he was with the girl. In another way, the ocean coloured eyed boy also wanted him here so that he'll have a reason valid enough to confirm it to himself.

Unknown to him, his parents forgot to mention her name, so he did not know if any of the girls here are the one he's going to have to be engaged or even married to. For a few time, they had to do some work together, so they began to interact between them and somehow felt that same warmth that he felt when he was young but wasn't able to recognise it…

And thus was how the two of them met…

* * *

So, what did you think? I don't know if I'm any good in writing but either way, it's fun, in a way… or another…

If you thought it was nice hopefully you'll pass a comment to let me know if it was good or not.


	4. The Good byes

Y'ello again. I'm back! OvO(note: it was eye – mouth - other eye)

I guess no one really likes my story much? Except a few and you know who you are, so I'd like to say thank you. You gave me fuel to my fire in writing stories! (I know it's weird, I don't know what it means either…) Also, I'm sorry for the grammar and typo mistakes. Anyway let's go to our story.

_It was a few days before she changes school and yet she spends more time at home watching TV and preparing good bye notes, apology notes, thank you notes and a special hate note to Kyo. When it was finally a day before she changes school, she went to school two hours before it started and slid every letter under the door. Once those things were done, only 30 minutes has gone by, or so it seemed… _

_Mikan wanted to go visit the places she often used to go but she knew that she had to leave before the students who arrives early but she still went anyway, to remember all her wonderful memories there. She spent her time looking everywhere around school. She knew, yet forgot that she had to leave before ANYONE, I repeat ANYONE gets there… _

_She walked around school; places where she usually hangs out, places where she usually never really go, she even went into the teacher's lounge! There was a place that almost no one ever went to other than the teachers and the janitor… It was the most feared… basement!_

_What was in that floor was unknown, many students went to the door and ascended them, but the furthest was at the middle of the stairs but rumour has it that a student already has already gone there, but was a dead-end and that very student was too tired to go back up to the first floor. Then when he was actually ready, he turned around and was surprised. There, in front of him, was standing the__** janitor**__. _

_From there, they have never heard of the boy, ever… again…_

_Mikan was now going to be the second student who was going to succeed, she knew that she was going to get through it without getting tired because of her gymnastic skills. When she was little, she got trained by her father. He was a great coach to get more adrenaline and endurance. _

_Our brown haired girl got mentally ready and started. At the same time counted every step to try and calm her heart down and what happened next, didn't help at __**ALL**__, someone or even thing, she's been hearing some weird noises and seen weird shadows on the walls, floors and stairs… What's could be worst? Well, the doors were fully open for the students attending this school. Even she can not believe it…_

_Checking her cell phone, she saw what made her eyes widen… It was already… __**8 o'clock! School started already! **__Yet, there was only one door in particular that let in the fresh air from outside enter with something with it… Mikan knew that Miki was always first to school. So she yelled for her…_

_When the person turned around… It wasn't just a person… It was, in our heroine's head, Miki... and she was reading the letter! Scared, she tried to act normal just to make it seem natural, but something was wrong with her and so, she called her best friend's name. Everything seemed natural but when the person turned around… Everything froze…_

_That was definitely __**NOT **__Miki! She does NOT wear ripped clothes, she does NOT have an eye popping out of her sockets and she does NOT have bones that are noticeable! _

_Soon the, so-called, person finally took notice of the girl, she started smiling a creepy smile. Some teeth were not straight and they were black or yellow and some, were even missing… _

_That "thing" started walking towards our little brunette with it's arms straight as through she wanted to strangle her… when the "monster" got close enough, it leapt onto the girl and put its' teeth near the olive coloured eye girl head and with a-  
_

___**"**_**!"**

, the girl woke up with sweats pouring from her skin. Her forehead to the tips of her toes… Mikan looked over to her table click, she saw that it was only 3 o'clock in the morning and she thought to herself: "Okay, no more late night scary movie marathon before bedtime." Slowly, she got off the bed and went to her house basement and there, standing was a beautiful woman with healthy blond hair, flowing above her shoulders…

"Mom, can I get to school early today? I want to slip my messages onto the desks of my friends…

-Sure Mikan but honestly, how are you going to explain it to Miki? Because I'm pretty sure that she's going to be mighty pissed, replied the mother.

-I know, mum. What worst is that I ignored her precious messages and you know how Miki is with the messages, because she doesn't like to waste her things, sighed the girl.

-You know Mikan, that happened to me before but it's just that, no matter what, if the situation is critical, she'll always forgive you unless you left her without reason or even good bye", explained the older lady.

Right after that sentence, the door bell rung. Standing in at the front door was someone who made men tremble and women gossip. It was Miki… She was soaking wet and had blood shot eyes… She lifted her head high and yelled: "Mikan!" in a threatening voice.

As Mikan, who wanted to escape to her room and pretend to sleep, even if she knew it'd be useless since Miki would simply just come in and pour a bucket of ice cold water while not caring about Mikan's health because she would usually be blinded by rage then act like a the perfect, caring mother. Some how, Mikan had an impression that today wouldn't be the same… She looked too angry, frustrated and sad?

To Miki, it hurts. She didn't want to admit that Mikan was going to change school, even if she knew that it was the case… Miki didn't want give into the dream she had that Mikan was going to change school or even house, it'll hurt her too much… Everything would look dull if she wasn't here to brighten thing, everything would look lifeless…

Slowly and quietly, a tear made its way out of her eye and made way for the rest to slowly, quietly and steadily follow one by one…

Mikan was surprised about what happened and hit her afterwards, the, in a way, well behaved, calm, emotionless, organised and as well as best friend was hugging her while crying, yelling for her to stay here and not move out.

All that was rare to see and it wasn't easy to not agree, but then again, the school needed the money to stay open and she didn't want to see Kyo or anyone who went out or even liked Kyo.

Some how Miki, no matter what, didn't want Kyo to touch, speak or even think of Mikan ever again. Mikan had already been through a lot and she, Miki, feared that it'll be too much for Mikan to bear , too much to process in her brain and too much emotions running wild in hear heart…

She was determined to either make Mikan stay or leave with her. Plus, she already knew the reasons why Mikan was leaving… The damn power called "alice" and because they offered money to the school to stay open for the other students and transfer Mikan since her alice was too strong to be hidden anymore.

Everything was explained and everything was understood. Miki made the decision that she was going to transfer with Mikan and Mikan already contacted Gakuen Alice to advise them that she didn't need the time to pack, she only had to bring her important things and say good bye to her mother. They went early like expected and gave away their letter and left…

The students were all surprised and Kyo, whom was sad and understood his mistake in his choice of words and lies, so stayed home, became depressed which lead to sickness. His friends came over, gave him his homework and gave him the letters from his girlfriends and from his fan girls. Yet, all that never felt the same after Mikan, our cheerful, lovable girl, left…

So, what do you think? I don't know if it's any good and I seriously don't know how to continue it but I know that I'll try but I want to say sorry for the late up date… really late… (:S) Anyways, please review so I know what I can do to make the story better and also please give me suggestions on what could happen next.


	5. The meeting Part 2

Hello, I'm still sorry about the really late update! I'm busy with my school work, even on the first day, I already have a dang test and I've also been busy helping out at the badminton club that I joined last year. I'm not sure how to continue the story either but anyway; it'll go with the flow. Hopefully, it'll turn out a good thing. So, until then,

Let's go onto the next chapter!

* * *

Morning came and Mikan accompanied by Miki, got into the black limo that would bring them to the academy. Everything was normal, except the fact that Mikan changed her attitude. She was still cheerful but only to girl and sometimes to guys but it now became extremely hard to see…

During the ride, they recalled what happened, how they met and what brought them to do this.

Lost in their thoughts, they didn't notice the car slowing down and steadily coming to a stop. When they finally snapped out of it, a voice called out for them.

"We're here. Please get out of the car,"

The both of them got out and were surprised by the sight. In front of them was standing a woman with bright purple eyes and shiny yellow hair. She was wearing a pair of black pants and a pink shirt saying: "I'm the hottest around." And as deco, a big lip mark was straight and curls at the end. As she introduced herself, she revealed that she was actually a "he"!

As if people could read minds, they whispered into their ears: "Don't worry, you weren't the only ones who though he was a beautiful lady…" Both men who brought the girls here flinched at their own stupidity upon their first arrival at the academy.

"Mikan-chan, Miki-chan, welcome to Gakuen Alice. This'll be the place where you go to school, sleep and live," was what Mr. Narumi said with a gentle smile.

What both the girl felt were the same and they both understood that they could trust the man, because of the woman inside of the man. Everything about the man, made them feel connected to him. The warmth he emitted was like the ones from a loving parent. None of them noticed the two pair of eyes watching them in silence and among the shadows of the trees.

They started walking, entered the school and saw many different children's alices. It was all different, all special, all unique and all very colourful. Some, stood out more than others, some went past unnoticeably.

All of a sudden, they heard a huge crowd of people swarming over something, but they do know that the thing or person was given the name of "Natsume".

The older teacher chuckled and whispered to himself: "Oh Natsume-kun, you really attract a crowd, don't you?" and ended that sentence with a small smile. It was suspicious how the boy was attracting a crowd, but then they heard shrieks from that same group of people.

Narumi, concerned, walked over there and whispered sweet words into the person's ear. Since he's already experienced falling in love, all that happened was him, stopping and doing everything Narumi ordered him to.

When the young man finally snapped out of it, he was finishing the order he received from Narumi and when he was done, a ring of fire was created around him. Narumi, understanding his actions blew kisses to his fan club and most of them fainted, some other couldn't control their selves and did everything Narumi told them to do. The raven haired lad was grateful but refused to show it publicly, so just turned around and slowly walks away.

Mikan, angry about how "Natsume" treated the teacher, stomped angrily over, took a small rock, aimed and threw. The stone hit the back of the boy's head… He angrily turned his head around and saw an angry pair of hazel eyes. Knowing it's a girl, he only could only underestimate the girl.

"What do you want, bitch?

-I'm no bitch and I demand you apologise to Narumi-sensei right this instant, exclaimed Mikan.

-And what if I don't, challenged Natsume.

-I don't think you want to know", bit out Mikan.

They both glared at each other and it was so heated that everything started feeling awkward…and heated…literally! Sensing the awkwardness, Narumi and Miki broke the trance apart.

"Mikan, stop glaring you look un lady-like, muttered Miki.

-Natsume-kun, thank you for not trying to burn me, you may leave now", said Narumi in a firm yet gentle voice.

Natsume, grateful decided to repay him this way, by listening to him for once. The lad walked away yet Mikan kept calling him coward, bastard and kept demanding him to apologise to Mr. Narumi. When Natsume disappeared from sight, Narumi explained everything to Mikan but she still thought it was unfair, but since the person involved said that it's ok. She has no right to make other do things they don't want to do nor does she have the right to butt into other people's affairs.

Narumi, Mikan and Miki started walking towards the principal's office again, everything became quiet and calm, just like how it's supposed to be.

They walked and walked and walked and walked for a really long time yet they still haven't reached the principal's office yet. Some how, it seems as if it didn't tire Mr. Narumi, nor did it tire Miki. Mikan, who was simply surprised, got mistaken for being tired, so Mr. Narumi offered to carry her. Embarrassed upon the sudden offer, she nicely and politely declined his offer and explained the reason of the misunderstanding.

Somehow, even after that huge commotion, none of them knew the fact that they were being watched, with the exception of Narumi-san of course, but he was not sure if they were some friendly stares or if they were from the Anti-Alice Organisation, also known as the AAO.

When they finally arrived in front of the principal's office, she exclaimed: "This academy is so freaking huge!"

Miki, who has stayed silent from the moment they have arrived and carefully watched the scene between Mikan and Natsume, sweat dropped at the sight of Mikan getting exited to meet the principal. She doesn't even know if she'll get along with him or her even through she knew that there was only a slim chance of having anyone hate her.

Without even knocking, a firm yet gentle voice called out to them from to room, telling to enter the room.

"Hello Mr. Naarumi, these are the children who obtain alices, I presume, declared the principal.

-Yes! You have guessed correctly again, beamed Narumi.

-Please come forth Sakura-san, Arata-san, asked the principal. I welcome you two to the school but please do not try to leave this school, we have respected dates for that and we have enough on our hands by just one of our students.

-We understand, replied Miki and Mikan at the same time.

-Good, I'm the middle school principal. We have three principals here; the high school principal, me and the elementary principal."

Both girls nodded at the same time again. Their division's principal instructed Narumi to walk them to the girls' dormitory and assign them stars, find out which ability and type they are and she, the principal, told Narumi that they will both be in his class.

A few days later, Miki and Mikan finally started school but unfortunately, they got lost… Now they didn't know anything including where they are, except that class started soon. So they had no choice but to knock onto the closest door which turned out to be a girl with amethyst eyes and raven black hair.

"Who are you and what do you want? She asked in an emotionledd tone.

-We just transferred here and we got lost, so could you please guide us around, asked Miki"

The girl with jet black hair opened the door and got out. They talked for a while found out that they were in the same class, with Narumi as their homeroom teacher and ended up agreeing by Miki and Mikan, to be best friends because the brown haired girl had a shine in her that made her feel comfortable and because she knew that the girl would be a hit with the boys, but of course, she didn't show that nor did she say it out loud.

She explained that they had to be careful of the elementary school principal because it was rumoured that he is the one who is forcing the students to do the academy's dirty work and to protect other students, but since those, whom are being protected, did not know, they mock those who protect them.

Feeling curious, she asked her new found friend if there was a boy named Natsume was in their class. The girl was surprised but didn't show it, but hesitantly answered yes. She asked about how the girl knew he was in their class and the girls replied that they didn't, they just saw him on the way here from home. "Out of curiosity, why does almost everyone call him 'Natsume-sama'?" asked Mikan.

Just after that question, a voice answered and it wasn't Hotaru's. "Have you taken a good look at him recently! He's looks like a god, a true beauty!" The voice came out. The two new girls thought it was just a girl but ended up not only being one person but a group of people!

There was a girl with forest green eyes and matching colour and permed hair that just barely rested on her shoulder, a girl with sky blue hair that went past way past her shoulders and matching coloured eyes, and then there was a girl with baby pink eyes and bubble gum hair that ended right above the waist area and lastly there is a girl with a lighter royal blue hair and crystal blue eyes.

The one who stood out the most was the green haired, she was the closes person to the three and was also, apparently, the only person who was fuming. Her pale skin was ruby red and her eyes sent murderous glares towards the two new girls and not the one who's been there for a while by now. She was too scary and could make anyone suffer with very little effort of her part.

Almost too soon, the school bell rang signalling the beginning of class and interrupting the two who were about the answer the question. All of them jumped at the sound and started running towards their class with Mikan and Miki tailing them for they did not know the direction of the class room. (I ran out of ideas to write about Mikan and Miki running after them…)

When they arrived to class, there was Narumi walking towards class and the late students who already attended the school and their classmates' alls thought: "Narumi-sensei is late again…"

In class, Mikan and Miki introduced themselves and many boys from the class were happy they were girls and both had, in their opinion, too much attention on them. Through both being best friends they ended up sitting far from each other. Mikan who's partner was absent, had to go with Miki and her partner. At the end of the day, the way of the school was still not understood, but Miki's partner, was willing to help the next day too.

* * *

Yeah, I know it's been a while I haven't uploaded, but like, umm. I'm busy? And I school started not long ago and most people in my class are unknown! So, it's going to take a while and I'm having no ideas for the rest of the story… So, whoever is reading this, a big thank you for your support! I'd also like to thank my best friend who's always had my best interest at heart! =D

'Til next time! Bye!


	6. The engagement

Well, hi! I know it's a lot too late and it's not my regular uploads like at the beginning when I first started writing my story but still, I've got a life…and school plus work to think about! Yeah… Anyway, here goes… .

* * *

Chapter 6

After those a few months, Ruka's parent forgot all about the engagement with an unknown woman and so did Ruka but his relation ship with Hotaru Imai got better and better. Through not all went the way Ruka wanted. He was hoping to recognize the feeling the girl who has come and gone from his house/mansion without the maids or butlers know.

During school, his friend Natsume asked him if he knew whom he was to be engaged with. Those words left Natsume's mouth without his conscience but when he did notice, he saw and felt the atmosphere turn upside- down, from happy to sad and from life to death.

Ruka turned to him and asked with his face drained from emotion, life and blood. His face was almost as pale as a sheet of white paper. The red tint that orned his face a second ago, disappeared. Noticing the change in his best friend's face made him realize that he has forgotten about it and that his parents has either refrained from talking about it or just simply forgot.

In Ruka's point of view, he was a bit mad about the fact that Natsume made him remember what he wished not to. And yet at the same time, he wanted to know who it was.

After a while of thinking, he knew his parents remember but just won't talk about it. Deciding that his parents will one day remember, he dialled their cell phones numbers... It rang for about 2imes but then it was sent to the inbox... Some what, he was pissed that when he needed to talk to his parents seriously, they weren't available for him.

Ruka tried to call his parents for the up tenth time but somehow there were still no answer... He was worried and at the same time, the lad was furious. There could be thousand of reasons why they weren't answering the calls but his mind was set on one particular reason... They didn't care anymore about his preference and opinion. Somehow he assumed all this and doesn't want to listen to any explanation, therefore went to live at his friend's place with Mr. And Ms Hyuuga.

Days has passed and when Ruka's parents finally came back home from their visit to the other family, the discovered that Ruka has been missing for quite a few days and all of those things added together, both parents checked their phone for any missing calls or messages. To their eyes, what a surprise! There were around 15 calls for each parent and from the same person! (If anyone of you can't guess it right, they were all from Ruka's calls.)

At first, both thought nothing of it but then after a little while of pondering, they both realized that it could have been something important since he called so many times. Right at the second they wanted to call, their secretary bursted into the room announcing that  
the IMAI'S ARE HERE!

The Imai's were one of the best friends of Mr and Ms Nogi, which is the reason why the both engaged their flesh and blood to marry when the right time comes. Through it seems like the heir of the Nogi family did not want to marry their daughter.

They were discussing about cancelling it, but the only thing keeping it together is their daughter. She is still insisting on marrying the young boy she's been taking care of and that she has fallen in love with so long ago...

The Nogi family, excluding Ruka, knew that it was Hotaru but they were told to be silent so that the guy would figure it out on his own, but it has been around 8 years that the blond haired boy hasn't felt the same warmth, thus ending up not being able to recognize it until now, but she knew in every relationship, there are always complications hard  
or easy to overcome. The daughter was sure that the boy of her childhood would remember one day. Yet, somewhat it still hurted that he didn't remember her at the first eye he put onto her.

Their parents knew they worked together as team mates in their projects but they did not know that Ruka's feeling grew even more but unknowingly to the girl he's met during his childhood that the boy couldn't even remember. Even at that they decided to start making them fall in love and their wedding party, heck, even their engagement party!

Both family parents decided it was time to go home and so, they did. At their arrival to the Nogi mansion, there was two cars parked there and one of them was Ruka's but the other one was sure as hell wasn't Natsume's. They started to wonder. Who could it be at this time and at the Nogi's mansion when Ruka hated having girls over. Being puzzled  
about it his parents walking in angrily and started yelling...

"Ruka, you better explain about this right now! Why the he'll is there another car at our house and it' not Natsume's. Care to explain us why the hell you invited a girl over? Through that entire scene they even forgot to take a look at the girl before arguing, Hotaru knew that her cover would be blown and couldn't do anything about it. She told her parents that if they and Ruka's parents drop by and saw her together, she wouldn't run and face the guy while telling him that she was the one who was in his childhood day, playing and comforting him. At some point the Imai parents came in and asked, why are you arguing?

Both, parents and child, shutted up… Their faces were as if they heard something absurd, something unbelievable that could be a yes and a no at the same time… After a few minutes of silence, they snapped out of their shocked selves and they all sat down. The Imai's explained how they had 2 children; a boy, which obviously would not work with Ruka, and a girl, that's silent and creative…

After their discussion, that ended up mostly to an explanation, finished, they all took a few seconds to suck in the new information; they all ended up with the same conclusion. The boy and Hotaru were engaged!

* * *

Well, that took a long time to realize… Hehehe… Yeah, maybe it ain't that funny anymore…

*sigh*

I don't even have much time to write.

When ever I get some ideas it's always in class and I forget right after like 2 minutes… Even when I'm writing it down!

Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter through this is a really crappy chapter… Hopefully you'll stay tuned for the next chapter…


	7. The beginning

Well, hi! Long time no see eyh? I guess that's my fault since I haven't updated but I have a good reason!

I've been helping out at work while having exams to study for! But I guess I should have anyways.

So here you go the newest chapter I've written.

* * *

After that eventful course, the whole class had home economics and they all headed towards the room where that class was occurring. They took their time to go to each of their lockers and slowly walk and discuss what about their life before getting into the academy... Some what they were surprised to know that a friend of Miki, before she met Mikan and was a friend of her parents lived in orphanages and were treated badly. Miki did as best she could just to make the old woman happy, she even went as far as to find the place where she was orphan and gave it a try and sewed them until they even had to give away their pair of pants!( Talk about being angry. :D) It hurted the old lady to know that her own mother did not want her, but she learned that not everyone has a good life and is lucky to be in a happy family. The food that was served there were not exactly in plates, there were rarely meat, no sweets and almost no veggies. They mostly had only white rice and they practically didn't even know how fish tastes like!

Miki, Mikan and Arata, Miki's partner, went for a tour of the place and since they were already tired because they were all looking for different classes since they wanted to make sure not to be lost the following days and they visited different places like the pool, the garden and the green house.

When they were done with just that, the other places were left for the next day, Mikan has yet to meet her partner. Mikan wondered if her partner was as nice as Arata. Since after all that walk around the school made them exhausted, they all retreated to their room and yet again, Mikan forgot where their rooms were... Luckily, Miki remembered the way to go! Mikan took her shower slid on some night grown courtesy of the school and walked to her bed. In the baggage's, she tool out a small portable computer.

She opened it and there were drawings inside that was simply amazing, divine and some what colourful even if there was only white and grey. The different tones of grey was memorable, those made the picture look as if it had been coloured with precision, the drawing on computer and or from a professional.

She opened files and files to finally get to her diary. She wrote everything inside that digital diary, through she did have an online blog...

_Dear D, _she started…  
_It's been a while hasn't it? I guess I've been trying to get comfortable with the new changes… It's tough to get a heart break and leave already, she continued. Oh yeah, you still don't know about my heart break, oops! _^/^ _Well, remember I wrote about Kyo? Turns out he was double timing for a while and was doing it under my nose. So many times, he's gone to so many parties… All those time, he was already cheating… Maybe, just maybe, I shouldn't have been this naïve… But what's past it past and besides this is who I am! But I've decided that things are going to be a little different this time. I will not fall for people's tricks so easily. No man will ever penetrate my hard façade.  
With love,_

_Mi-chan, _she signed.

Mikan finished typing and saved her file closed everything and opened up the internet explorer and had surfed on certain websites. She listened to songs, read stories and updated her blog. After a few other things, the girl was feeling tired and went to sleep.

The night was quiet and everyone was slumbering. They were sleeping soundly and as heavily as a rock. They had been in a deep sleep. Most of the academy was asleep, the man outside of the academy, out of the wall, barrier of the school was protecting the vital info, stealing back the items and stealing from the AAO, the infamous Anti-Alice Organisation… The boy was jumping from tree to tree, swung from branch to branch and ran as fast as his legs would carry him.

He went to the one man he wished he could escape from to give his report to him…

"Good, Kuro Neko, good…" whispered the man. That man specifically sent chills down the back of all dangerous ability students, even those in the High school division. One movement from the taller man could send them to the worst death, literally.

The younger man did nothing but leave. There was no answer to the one he wished to escape. All he wanted to do was fall asleep on his warm bed, in a house where he would be away from this horrid man and this horrible academy and be with a warm, loving family, but he could not and that wish of his would never be granted…

He returned to the chamber he was given as a room in the dorm of his division, logged onto his computer and surfed the internet. He went to multiple blogs just to find out how people felt, to find someone whose feelings matched his that night. He didn't search long through, but that, has nothing to do with us…

The next morning, an alarm clock chorused in a small room, trying to wake up a certain person, as through the alarm clock was alive; it rang louder and louder and louder until a hand slammed onto the snooze button.

Groaning, the man sat up and blinked his eyes open, then closed and open, then closed. He repeated that process until his eyes were used to the light by the sun in his room. He sat up, looked over to his night table to see that it was still early in the morning. The young man still woke up, went to his computer and listened to some songs. Without realising it, he fell asleep in front of his computer…

The next thing he heard was footsteps from far and from close. He could not believe his luck, girls were at the door step of his room and were trying to decide who wakes him up, which obviously, to him, was distasteful. There were loud screams that erupted from the outside of his room and the movements stopped. He wasn't aware of what was happening on the outside and the curiosity in him was begging to get out, take control and find out what was happening.

Another part of him was too lazy to even open his eyes. The young man was debating to either get off his lazy ass and open the door to find out what was happening and risk getting his cloths clawed off his body and his room becoming empty and trashed by the girls outside or stay until they are obligated to leave by the sound of the bell and basically the murderous intend of the Ice Queen trying to pass by. His brain chose the latter.

As he waited for the Ice Queen to walk by, he thought back at his times at his safe house, his true home, where his father currently lives in solitude… He was lost in his own thoughts, nothing penetrated through his brain, until the bell rang that is. Reality filled his senses, telling him that nothing will be the same as before. His life wouldn't end as late as everybody else, not the same as Ruka, not the same as anyone around him… In his head, happiness will never find him, at least not in this hellhole of a place.

His heart wrenched at the thought of never finding the happiness he's always wished for and the happiness of his best friend. Preparing himself again, he felt the sadness overwhelm his heart, the tears stung his eyes and blurred his vision. His nose felt an indescribable itch inside and something wet fell on his face. He tried blinking the tears away, but as he tried, the water still squeezed out of his eyes and flowed down his cheeks and onto his shirt. The more he tried to stop, the more overwhelming it became and finally, he gave up. He let the tears flow freely on their own and silent sobs finally broke free of his hold and erupted from the back of his throat. The pain buried deep down inside his heart jumped out and made him lose control, the pain mocked him for his inability to help and save his little sister, to protect his best friend and even to protect himself. He slid down to the floor as he cried, pulled his legs up to his chest and cried on his arms until he finally fell asleep again and in a deep sleep.

When he woke up again, he quickly scanned the room realising he was panicking over nothing, he got himself dressed in appropriate clothes to appear for a mission to protect the people who are dear to him. He hurried into the dark forest, filled with unusual creatures and was easy to get lost in. He felt unusual too, the forest was filled with a distant warmth today. The forest felt different, looked different and was a bit brighter than before. He checked his watch to see if he had time to check out the forest a bit to see if something was different from the normal. He had that time and so, he sprung into action. He searched for that little difference, it didn't take long until he found it too.

There was a girl under his tree, the tree he hangs out at a lot. The girl had caramel brown hair that ends at her waist and she was curled up in a ball, asleep and leaning on the tree trunk. To his eyes, she looked innocent and sad and lonely. He felt compassion for the girl, she resembled him emotionally, even if he wasn't innocent anymore… Natsume suddenly realised he'd been blind to lots of his surroundings right now. He blocked out one of his most important sense, his hearing. The reality finally grasped him and realised she was humming and occasionally singing. The red eyed boy thought she had a great voice but he knew he didn't know her so didn't say anything but left soon after the song started. He had gotten to the destination on time and waited a little while before Persona, the horrible, horrible man appeared.

After the night switched to the day, Mikan woke up a little later and had to run after reading the message Miki had left for her.

It said:

_Mikan, I hope you wake up early enough on your own because I have to get to class early since there's a homework I don't get. So don't expect me to be there early enough to wake you up. Sorry for not giving you a warning in advance, I'll make it up to you after school.  
P.S.: Don't, and I repeat, __**Don't**__ be late for class!_

She turned on the showers and brushed her teeth for 2 minutes and jumped into the shower. She blamed herself to have gone to bed later than usual last night. Damn it! She thought. Her shower lasted for 8 minutes and Mikan towel dried her hair first and then blow dried it. While rushing to comb it, she packed her bag and drank a glass of milk. Soon after her glass was empty, the put it in the sink to be washed right after class and dressed into the uniform while eating a piece of toast. In her head she did a little check list. She had brushed her teeth, took her shower, taken her stuff, eaten breakfast and gotten dressed. With everything checked, she rushed out the hallway, locking the door behind her and ran as fast as her legs could take her. She had run for a while and distracted with looking for the class, our heroine had run into a boy so hard that she fell back onto her butt while the boy didn't even move an inch.

"Watch it, bitch, yelled the boy.

Mikan rubbed her sore bottom and finally looked up to see the boy she bumped into. She had felt angry about the insult but let it slip because she had it coming since it was her who bumped into him the first place.

"Sorry, apologised Mikan with a pain filled face.

Right after that sentence, she got off her bottom and started running again, trying to find her own class room. When she actually found the classroom she burst into the room and yelled: "I'm sorry I'm late! I got lost on my way here!"

The whole room turned and looked at her weirdly. They all had an eyebrow raised and a surprised look on their faces. Mikan stared right back at them and when she couldn't take the silence anymore, she asked: "What? Is there something wrong?" And when those words left her lips, half of the students in the class had started to laugh. Everything was confusing. Why were they laughing and not at their seat? How come Mr. Narumi wasn't there yet and most importantly, why was Natsume here?

"Okay, break it up! Everyone, stop laughing!" Ordered a voice.

Most of the class closed their mouth and turned around. They were surprised to see Miki standing, with a chainsaw in hand while saying: "Whoever isn't at their seats in 5 second their most precious stuff _**will **_be chopped into pieces" threatened Miki.

When the class finally heard the last of the words they all ran to their bags only to find that all things that they stuffed in it were gone. Well except for a black haired beauty, still on her desk making her inventions. All hell broke free. Some ran to their seats, others begged at Hotaru's feet asking her to help them and ended up getting shot… by the Baka-canon. They were all screaming, running and jumping. In all that there were a few pushes. Hands shot up to grab their stuff and Miki would simply and effortlessly swat their hands away.

In her mind, she was thinking of giving it back if they apologised to Mikan but then again, it was also a distraction to pass the time since obviously Mikan had not noticed that the bell hasn't rung yet. While in deep thought, lots of people noticed that she was distracted and tried they luck getting their stuff back. That didn't work either… Even while she was in deep thought she still had her reflexes on. Every hand was slapped extra hard for trying to grab their stuff while she was thinking of other things.

They were still fighting when the bell had rung. Natsume had already walked towards his seat, silently greeted Ruka and slid down onto his seat next to the window. With a manga on his face, he fell asleep. Mikan had not moved yet. She was too amused by people's reaction and Miki's action. It was hard to believe that the girl had taken the whole classes stuff and piled them all up on her desk and slapped every hand away while not paying attention to what was happening. Too bad the teacher had appeared behind her and startled her when he erupted with rage.

"EVERYONE! TO YOUR SEATS! THIS INSTANT!" Boomed the man.

Miki had stopped swatting their hands away by now and let them take their stuffs back while having a huge smirk on her face. Every trouble maker and Mikan had frozen onto their spots and slowly turned around finally seeing the teacher and then Mikan turned her head to her seating finding her partner there already and DAMN IT! ITWAS THE GUY SHE SLAMMED INTO THE MORNING, NOT LONG AGO! Moodily, she limped towards her place and silently slid into her seat. It was quite quiet since the teacher got there. Usually, the class would annoy the teacher or the substitute until they were running out of the class or were cowering in fear at the corner of the room.

While returning to her seat, Mikan had greeted Miki, Hotaru, Nonoko, Anna, Incho, Arata and Ruka. She had also whispered Good morning to her partner but obviously, he didn't hear her or plainly ignoring her.

* * *

Yes, I know! It was awfully long before I posted again and I'm sorry for that. I guess I had been a lot busier than I was before. I had schools and exams and work to do for a long long long while and as I was having exams.

So sorry for the disappointments I have caused and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

See you next time! =D


	8. The first fight

It's been a while… again! So, how's it going? I know that it has almost been a year since I've uploaded a chapter, but hey! I was busy with work and I haven't had anytime for myself at all. I even still go to school so I've got projects to do and homework and lots of exams. My time is all splattered together… My bad through, for not uploading… For those who are still following this, thank you! You dunno how much this means to me.

The lessons had passed slowly and luckily, Mikan had not gotten herself into any trouble yet. Paying extra attention to the class, Mikan had taken notes of everything the math teacher had talked about. She had no idea what he had said but she knew she could always ask for Miki's help.

Walking towards the next class, the brunette had seen Natsume go the opposite direction and somehow, it felt odd. She knew that they had the same classes but he wasn't going to the same direction as her… Curious and mischievous, she had followed him in hope of finding a material to blackmail him just like how Hotaru had blackmailed half the school's population to do her bidding. Moving as swiftly as her father taught her, she had also brought along a camera that Hotaru owned and of course, it had cost Mikan quite a fortune. (1000 bunnies) Trying to pass by unnoticed was harder than it looked. The girl had gone hiding near garbage cans, under dirty clothes, behind walls and trees but almost lost him a few times anyways. She had also noticed that where ever he was headed to, he wasn't going straight there. Both of them had passed by the same way at least 5 times by now and it wasn't over yet…

After passing by the same way a few more time, he finally entered a forest at the end of the roads of Gakuen Alice. She didn't know how to describe her feelings. She was awestruck and terrified. Awestruck because the boy to be able to enter such a forest without fear while she was terrorized. The sign had indicated that this was the Northern Forest and there was a sign that read keep out. Knowing that if she wanted answers, she'd have to face her new fear of the forest and follow him. While still being able to spot him, she tried moving stealthily into the forest keeping a good safety distance between them while staying quiet but it ended up not being as easy as it seems. Eventually, the fire user slowed down on his walk, but did not stop. The young man had continued to follow and it lasted another hour. Detours were taken, turning back for an even longer walks were taken and occasional stops to look up a tree were taken.

Most would have given up the mission because it was easier to do and take a lot less effort, but she continued, she was determined and was sure to finish and be sure that she could finally get him out of her hair. Given the fact that she didn't know the forest was also a reason why she couldn't leave anymore, scared that she'd get lost and no one will even find her again. Locating Natsume again, she sat down where she could see him and he would have a lot of trouble seeing her and stared at him. What felt like forever, Natsume had gotten off the tree and walked even deeper into the forest. Suddenly, without any wind or anyone passing quickly near her, she felt her shoulder go cold…

She looked around her with a quick look and returned her stare back at Natsume, but discovered that he wasn't there anymore! Frantically, she came out of her hiding place to have a good look around. Her heart pounded a million times faster and harder in her ears and on her forehead, beads of sweat were appearing. In an instant, the young lad appeared before her eyes and had a very angry look on his face.

"What are you doing here?" was heard across the forest.

Mikan was surprise and tried to hide it. She stammered out her answer with absolutely zero confidence and cursed herself for it. The fire user would usually tease her, but right now, it was no laughing matter. The man was soon going to be there to give him his newest mission and if that man sees Mikan there, she would be in a lot of trouble and so would he, himself.

Rage had filled his eyes and smoke would have come out of his ears if he wasn't human. The forest itself was humid, with Natsume's rage, it became even warmer and humidity was rising at an alarming rate. Sweat slid off Mikan's body and leaves hung on the branches dry. The girl alarmingly took a few steps back and, unfortunately, bumps her back against the wall and at that instant, panic ceased her. Her heart pumped even faster, her blood flowed through her veins faster and her breath ragged. She felt her lungs squeeze…

During those moments, Natsume lectured the girl, yelled and screamed. Time was running short, HE would soon be here… He had once wondered why the world was so against him. Deciding there was no more time to lose, he had plucked the girl from the ground and roughly threw her onto his shoulders like a sac of potatoes and rushed out of the forest despite the protests of the other. Jumping from tree to tree, running between tightly squeezed trees and jumping over overgrown roots all at the same time and without slowing down his speed. Impressed but at the same time humiliated, Mikan was pissed. No matter how good she knew he was, she promised herself that she won't speak to him unless spoken to or she wanted to until the man apologised.

Despite the promise, Mikan could not hold it, she yelled at him by instinct and obviously, it already fractured her promise apart. She felt the chill of the wind sliding across her skin as the holder ran across the forest and sensing the heat radiating off the man's body, she snuggled closer, seeking the warmth radiating off his naturally warm body.

It was incredibly comfortable as Mikan would put it. You'd think that a man's body would be hard as rock but his was firm and at the same time soft. The one thing which many people attempt to achieve while making pillows and beds but fail to do so.

At the entrance of the Northern Forest, Natsume roughly dropped Mikan at the bottom of a tree and without taking time to take a breather, he quickly made his way back to the heart of the forest. This time, his heart pounded, he could not be late. Even if he's usually late for everything else, he couldn't be late for to receive his damn forsaken mission. The lives of the people he loved were at stake.

Redoing the process made him a bit tired, in his mind, he hopes that that would not slow him down during his dangerous mission.

Right after the mission, it was late at night, he went to the girl's dormitory and knocked onto Mikan's room door, as she isn't asleep yet. Not long after he banged on the door, the girl quickly came and threw open the door. Seeing her, the lad pulled her out of her room and out of the building. Without wasting a second, he dragged her out and started yelling.

"WHY DID YOU FOLLOW ME? Called Natsume.

-I was just walking the same way, retorted Mikan.

-I doubt you'd even step a foot into the Northern Forest if you weren't following me, answered the guy.

-You have got no proof, you damn ss, yelled the girl.

-Yeah, then prove it! Get your skinny butt into the forest right now, Polka dots, ordered the flame user.

Mikan, really being scared, still agreed. She did not want the flame user be right. There was no way that she was going to let him win, only over her dead body!

-Alright, bring it on, BITCH! You are going down", commented the nullifier.

They walked towards the forest and kept on insulting each other in hushed tones, careful not to wake anyone from the dorm up. It was a long way there… For hours that they have walked, there was no moment of silence. Every insult came back with a retort. None would be left unsaid.

When they had finally gotten there, both were still arguing… Mikan has also noticed the danger sign again, but hasn't let the weak side of her come out. She refused to let the fire user win. None of them let any emotion except anger out. The argument continued on and on and the Forest was long away in their past. When Natsume actually struck a nerve, Mikan had stopped talking. Tears reached the edge of her eyes, she tried to hold them off but none of her tricks worked.

"You damn asshole! You could crawl into a hole and die and no one would damn notice! Go and hide your hideous face! Manga in front of your face to sleep! You are like a damn old man! Don't bother to come to class if you don't find it useful!"

With that last sentence said, the nullifier stalked off towards the dorm and tears slid down her face as she thought of what Natsume had said…

Hello again. I hope you liked this part because I also broke my brain, eyes and fingers for this. Well, not literally, but I do have to get glasses now… Well, 'til next time folks!


End file.
